


A Wildlife Encounter

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: All Vav was doing was patrolling the city to make sure there were no evildoers doing evil things. Now, here he was, pinned to a wall by the bear warrior himself, Mogar.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Mogar/Vav (X-Ray & Vav), Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr., The Mad King/X-Ray
Kudos: 10





	1. Tasting of the Bear Warrior

Vav nervously eyed Mogar as the bear warrior stalked towards him with a bizarre gaze in his dark brown eyes, eyes almost covered by the top of his bear pelt. He didn’t know what he did to perhaps anger the warrior. All he was doing was patrolling one side of town with Mogar while X-Ray was doing the other. And now, the warrior was approaching him with this strange, but intense glare. Vav backed up more, his hands held up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture until his back met the wall of the alleyway. His eyes bugged out of his head as he had to literally look up at Mogar who was now glaring down at him with the same intimidating look, the warrior’s strong looking arm casually leaning against the wall beside his head. Not really blocking Vav, but keeping it there in case he decided to move. 

“U-Um” Vav stammered, gulping and letting out a shaky  laugh nervously looking the vigilant in his piercing eyes, “w-what’s going on, Mogar?” 

Mogar, however, didn’t answer him. He just still continued to just stare into the green blue eyes. Without hesitation, Mogar then reached up and as gently as he could, he cupped the British hero’s cheek and brought him in for a kiss. Vav gasped and squeaked loudly and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact, his cheeks burning red. The noise startled Mogar a bit and he pulled back a tiny bit, licking his lips and letting out a soft rumble at the taste of Vav’s lips. 

“M-Mogar, w-why d-” his stammering was cut off as the bear pressed his thumb against his lips, silencing his chatter. Removing his thumb, Mogar went back into the kiss, eliciting the same response from Vav who eeped at the contact again, but the warrior just ignored it this time and deepened the kiss. Mogar was new to this whole thing and after seeing all the civilians do this, he wanted to try this as well and Vav would have to  do it . 

Vav stared bug eyed at the bear as he let him continue to experimentally move his lips against his slightly unwilling ones. He then felt Mogar pull back a bit again and then that thumb return and Vav felt his lower lip being tugged down slightly. Unaware of what he was trying to do, the British hero opened his mouth a bit for him. Smirking at his participation, Mogar pressed his lips against Vav’s and deepened the kiss again. The blue hero’s eyes lowered slightly as he relaxed and actually began to kiss him back hesitantly. He then squeaked again as he felt the warrior’s tongue worm its way into his mouth, sucking in a gasp as he felt it meet his own. His eyes looked up and was shocked to see Mogar gazing back at him, the warrior’s pupil blackened ones asking for permission. The British hero relented and  sighed, closing his eyes, bringing his hand to tug the bear pelt closer and greeted his tongue with his, Mogar growling softly at the reluctance. 

Their wet tongues met nervously at first, but tentatively moving around each other in almost gentle circles. It wasn’t until Vav let out a soft moan that made Mogar growl in impatience and all but shoved his tongue down his throat. Vav gagged a bit and almost pulled back a bit until he felt the bear warrior wrap his hand around his throat, preventing him from moving his head at all. The British hero whined as he tried to keep up with the rough tongue that was just furiously fighting with  him , but Mogar just growled back at him. So, Vav tried to match up with the roughness, but his tongue was no match for the warrior’s own. 

Eventually, Mogar pulled back to let each other take a breather, their lips attached by a string of saliva. “Is...is this how you humans express your affection for one another?” he purred out, Vav shivering as the bear  licked his lip playfully to break it. 

Vav this time instead of answering, he pulled the warrior back in for more and Mogar let himself be brought into the kiss, his purring increasing as he tasted the delicious taste of the hero’s mouth. Vav then made the mistake of moving his hips against the warrior’s and gasped as he felt a hardness poking him in the stomach. Moving against it again, he elicited a low growl from Mogar. He pulled back and chanced a look down and his eyes widened again, feeling his cheeks burn even more. 

“Your mouth is wonderful. Do you think your mouth can also be used” Mogar purred as he thrust his hips forward as in indication, “down here?” Vav gulped and nervously shot his eyes down at the large looking tent that was still poking him in the stomach. 

Knowing what the warrior was trying to hint at, Vav nodded and then shimmied down to his knees, the warrior staring down at him curiously. “What is it you intend to do to Mogar?” he asked unknowingly, but still intrigued as to what the British hero was intending to do. Vav just sheepishly smiled up at him and raised his hands up and pulled down the front of the warrior’s pants and he swallowed nervously as the bear man’s surprisingly large erection bobbed out, already hard and waiting for what was to come. Granted, Vav had before sucked a few nobs here and there (it was college after all), but...Mogar was far bigger and thicker than the few dicks he had seen before. And, God, did it look tastier than those ones and his mouth watered at the pungent musky and  foresty smell of the warrior. 

Swallowing back the saliva and the nervousness, Vav gingerly took the impressive length in his hand, surprised that he could barely wrap his fingers around the thickness of the shaft. Taking in a shaky breath, he leaned in and gently licked the engorged head hearing Mogar suck in a sharp breath at the contact before he let out a grumbly purr, a soft moan escaping his mouth as the hero’s tongue licked around his tip. Vav swirled his tongue around the inflamed head before wrapping his lips around it, sucking it lightly moaning as he tasted the bitter liquid that began to seep out. Lifting the heavy cock up, he lapped his tongue up and down the warm meat, the muscle going under and licking the veiny underside. Mogar growled and thrust his hips forward a bit as he felt that expert tongue dig into his leaking tip. 

“V-Vav” he groaned and closed his eyes, tipping his head back a bit bringing a hand down to tangle in the British man’s wild untamed hair. 

Feeling brave, Vav opened his mouth wider and slid more of the thickness into his mouth until his lips touched his fingers, pausing to swallow around him. Mogar groaned loudly impatiently thrusting his hips forward again. Vav chuckled around him and pulled back, running his tongue around the smooth head before sinking back down moving his hand down slightly and tried to fit as much of the heavy cock down his throat until he gagged as he felt the head press up against the back of his throat, Mogar growling out his name again. Vav could clearly see that there was more that he could try to stuff down his throat, but alas, every time he tried to take in more he just choked and sputtered around the girthy shaft. It was far too big for his mouth to take and judging by the way his lips were stretched completely around it, yes, it was far too large for even his experienced mouth. Needing to breathe, he began to pull back to let himself take a few breaths of air.

Mogar, however, was growing impatient with the slow pace. He had an achiness that needed to go away and the warrior was not in the mood to take it slow. Snarling, he tightened his grip on the British man’s hair and all but shoved himself all the way inside Vav’s mouth. Vav’s eyes shot open, tears already springing up and he retched loudly as he felt the cock go even deeper than he let himself take in. But, Mogar didn’t hold back. As soon as he buried himself literally balls deep with a pleasureful growl, his instincts to mate kicked in and he immediately began thrusting forcefully into that inviting wet warmth. 

Vav spluttered and coughed, tears already streaming down his face as he just took the rough thrusts into his mouth, his hands trying to slow down the bear man’s thrusts. But it was all in vain because Mogar was far from stopping this. He swiveled his bleary eyes up at him with a pleading gesture to stop or at least slow down, but he could tell it was not happening from this point on. Fortunately though, it seemed that Mogar had decided to have some pity on him and ceased his thrust and withdrew himself altogether thankfully. Vav pulled back and nearly collapsed if not for the firm grip in his hair and coughed and panted breathlessly, his hand massaging his aching throat. 

“The bloody Christ was that for?!” he barked at him with an annoyed glare, a bit minged off at the fact that he was given no warning to that at all. 

Mogar just chuckled down at him, unaffected by the irritation. “You were simply taking too long for Mogar. So, Mogar decided it’d be best to speed things up a little” he simply replied and before Vav could retaliate, the bear warrior roughly tugged him by his hair again and shoved his massive length into his mouth, Vav gurgling as the cock pushed its way back in mid scolding. His hands once again pushed against the warrior’s hips to stop him from thrusting again, but it did nothing because the bear man was already stronger than him and trying to stop Mogar was like trying to stop a speeding train. And much like a speeding train, the warrior resumed his relentless thrusts into the British man’s mouth, grunting and growling as he mated with Vav’s mouth. 

Vav could do nothing, but splutter and slurp on the impressive girth and take deep breaths through his nose as it rammed itself in and out of his already raw and aching throat, drool already beginning to dribble down his chin. Staring back up at the warrior, he for a second thought that he was actually giving head to an actual 600 pound bear which would explain the roughness. But he then reminded himself very quickly that this was indeed not the animal itself but was instead a man with a very well defined and muscular body with red paint decorated on himself and a fiery, ferocious attitude who was now fucking his face with the most magnificent cock that he had ever seen and tasted. And what was even more, he could feel his own average length bulging through his over undies. Now wanting to please both the warrior and himself, since that was the only thing he could do at this point, Vav began to swirl his tongue around the thrusting length as much as he could while also gripping and stroking his own through his suit, knowing that it’ll take forever to take off to do just this so this would have to do. 

Mogar shuddered at the feel of that wonderful tongue before letting out a loud snarl, gripping his hold on Vav’s hair even tighter as he turned his already jaw hurting thrusts into more powerful and animalistic ones, his other hand clawing into the brick wall as he ravaged the wet hot feeling around his length. Vav gagged loudly again and felt the back of his head being banged into the wall as he couldn’t do anything except take the harsh treatment. It was all so brutal and ruthless: the plows down his throat were literally choking him and his heavy sac slap viciously against his chin, could feel the skin around his throat bulge out from taking such a huge girth down his gullet, drool and tears continued to stream down his face making wet stains on his suit, his face was the deepest shade of red from not being able to breathe correctly, he could practically feel the vicious growls vibrate all the way down to the cock that was currently destroying his throat. And Vav would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying any of this. His own dick was incredibly hard right now from just the brutal face fucking alone, his hand wasn’t even doing anything to service his own cause the savage yet erotic thrusts were already turning him on as it is. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his throat would be oh so very achy and sore after this and might be unable to talk until the day after. But all that didn’t matter because this was too great and he was bloody loving every last moment of it. 

“Vav!” Mogar shouted and loudly snarled, baring his teeth as he thrust more towards that delicious heat that was starting to engulf his lower regions. He let out a continuous stream of loud growls as his plunges into the British man’s mouth started to waver as the fire continued to spread. Vav gasped around the mouthful as he could tell by the way the warrior’s pace grew erratic and his dick was throbbing and swelling a bit that he was close and he let out a muffled moan as he thought of how wonderful the bear man’s cum might taste. Would it be a tangy bittery taste that reflected his personality or would have a bit of sweetness to it? He didn’t have to wonder for much longer though.

Letting out a strained growl and then tossing his head back and releasing a loud roar that seemed to echo all around the city and creating claw marks into the wall, Mogar slowed and shoved himself balls deep and ground his cock into the hot cavern of Vav’s mouth as he pumped load after load down his throat. Vav’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he could do all but nothing except swallow down the salty cum, moaning at the delightful taste of Mogar’s spent. The taste of it was simply delectable and Vav, completely enamored by the savory flavor, moaned in ecstasy as his hips thrust forward a bit before his eyes rolled back as he came as well cum unfortunately staining his suit and he was unashamed that he came from just drinking the bear warrior’s semen alone. And God did Mogar cum a lot, Vav damn near choking from the large amount that was being pumped down his throat, feeling that thick cock throb with each spurt. 

Mogar then finally breathed out a tired sigh as he eventually finished with a satisfied purr that rumbled through his entire body. Vav felt the impenetrable grip release his hair, feeling Mogar soothingly run his fingers through his untamed mane as he withdrew his softening length out of Vav’s mouth. The British hero pulled back from the dick and leaned on his knees as he coughed and swallowed down the much needed breath. Vav might as well be the physical manifestation of the word ‘wrecked’: his throat was destroyed beyond belief and was oh so very sore, his jaw almost felt like it had been popped out during the entire face fucking, and God, the back of his head was killing him with the promise of a headache later on. But, he loved the feeling of it all the same. The fact that he had practically been used as Mogar’s personal fleshlight was the biggest turn on ever and Vav...fuck Vav wanted more from the wild warrior and his impressively huge cock. 

Mogar sighed as he regained his breathing and looked down at the blue one and smirked a toothy grin at the absolutely fucked out appearance of Vav. “Perhaps Mogar was a little too rough with Vav, yes?” he teased playfully, his thumb brushing away the tear streak that was still on Vav’s face. 

Vav looked back up at him with a mild peeved off glare, but Mogar could still see there was no hostility behind it. “You bloody think? Christ, my throat flipping hurts, you bellend” he croaked out, chastising the warrior for his brutality, “bloody give me a warning next time you’re going to do that, alright?” 

Mogar quirked up an eyebrow at the mention of ‘next time.’ “Does the blue one wish to do this with Mogar again?” he asked hopefully, really not wanting to end this with Vav so soon. 

Vav bit his lip and instead of answering again, he stood up on shaky legs and roughly yanked the warrior in for another rough kiss. Mogar growled in appreciation and shoved his tongue back down the British man’s throat, moaning as he tasted his own release on Vav’s tongue. They kissed for a while before Vav pulled back and rested his forehead against Mogar’s bear pelt covered one. 

“You think you can go another round with me, Mogs?” he teased and Mogar hissed in surprise as he felt the blue one’s gloved hand reach down and hefted up his already half hard length. “Think you’re able to shag me with this monster?” he murmured and bit the bear man’s lip playfully. 

Mogar growled as he felt the gloved hand work him back to hardness. “Perhaps we can do this in a much more” Mogar tightened his grip on Vav’s hip and brought their awakening crotches flush together, “private place.” 

Vav shivered in anticipation at the promise of being filled with the behemoth that was Mogar’s cock. Now, that he had a taste for it, he desperately wanted more. “Your tree house, please” he pleaded and kissed Mogar again. Screw patrolling the city, he was gonna have some more fun with the warrior. 

Mogar growled at the offer and quickly hoisted the British man up into his arms, surprising Vav by the sudden movement. “Yes, let us go mate in my home” he agreed, crouching down and leaped out of the alley with a single bound. 

\--------Epilogue or whatever the fuck this is called ̄\\_(ツ)_/ ̄------------ 

“Oh, Mogar, yes!!!” Vav cried out raspily tossing his head back as he held on for dear life, his body in complete ecstasy and rapture, drool once again hanging from his chin. “O-Oh, please, don’t you bloody stop!” 

Mogar growled back in response and tightened his iron like grip as his thrusts hammered into the hero’s tightness. It was all the same amount of roughness Mogar had unleashed on his throat earlier: his hips brutally smacked against his red bruised cheeks in a series of loud slaps, Vav could feel the stinging bite marks and scratches Mogar had left on him, could feel that glorious cock absolutely stretching him far beyond what he normally could take. It was all too much and Vav honestly thought he wasn’t going to be able to handle another rough round with the warrior. But, he loved every aspect about it and he just couldn’t get enough of it. 

Vav moaned and held onto the rug as much as he could, his arms shaking from trying to hold himself up in the proper position. Vav cast a look underneath him and his eyes widened as surprisingly, though he shouldn’t have been surprised, he could see the warrior’s massive length bulging through his stomach with every plunge into his ass. Why was that the hottest thing he had ever seen and why did it make him moan out like a bitch in heat at the sight? God, Vav was so hard. Harder than he was before. Thankfully, his suit was already torn off of him and was haphazardly thrown to the floor, so now it wasn’t blocking his hand from pleasuring his aching cock. 

“Mogar, o-oh fffuck! You’re so good! So big inside me!” Vav called out, whining out his name again as the head tagged his sensitive sweet spot. Mogar grinned as he heard the change in Vav’s raspy moans, knowing he had hit something deep inside that made those lovely sounds spill out of the British hero’s lovely mouth. Shimming a bit closer until Vav’s ass was pressed against his pubic region, Mogar thrust again and smirked as Vav screamed out his name as loudly as his sore throat would let him at the sensation, knowing that he had found the source. “Hah, Mogar, there! Fuck me there, please!” Vav sobbed out desperately. 

Mogar snarled and leaned over and sank his teeth into Vav’s already teeth marked shoulder, growling as his thrusts took on an already utterly animalistic nature, thrusting into the British man faster and faster. Vav screamed out loudly as his body rocked along with the jackhammer like pounding. Like this, Vav could feel just how much of a wild animal Mogar was, could feel that the warrior wasn’t just fucking him silly, he was fucking him like this with the instinctual need to mate and breed him and judging by the feral growls that were emitting from the warrior that was indeed the case. Vav shuddered out a groan at the knowledge of that and fisted his cock along with the harshful speed Mogar was laying into him. 

“Mmm, c’mon, Mogar. Yeah, that’s it. Breed me like a bitch! Come on, fuck that arsehole like you’re trying impregnate me” he grunted out, thrusting his hips back trying to meet the vigilante’s thrusts. 

Growling at the filthy words pouring from the British man’s lips, Mogar bit him even harder his eyes clenched closed and his claws digging divots into wooden floor as he continued his ruthless fucking into the wonderfully tight entrance, the skin slapping sound grew even louder and more obscene. He could feel how close he was getting again, could feel that heat beginning to surface again and he wanted that fire to engulf him. And all the blue superhero’s erotic scratchy screams and whines were doing was pushing him closer. However, the bear warrior wanted his mate to feel that delightful heat as well. Widening his stance, he bore down on Vav’s ass, pressing his cock balls deep into him as he began a slow, but still nonetheless hard deep grinding pace. 

Vav whined and his eyes rolled back and he let out a squeaky breathless moan as he felt the thrusts deepen even more, the head not even tagging his prostate anymore cause the fat tip was already pressed snug against it. “M-Mogar, f-fuck” he strained out through gritted teeth as he too felt the irresistible flames burn his nether regions, “g-gonna cum, love. ‘m gonna cum if you keep doing that” he panted his hand a blur on his aching cock. 

Mogar purred out a chuckle and it practically sent shivers all the way to Vav’s dick. “Go ahead, my mate. Show Mogar how much you love this” he growled out and bared his teeth as he was getting closer and closer as well. 

Vav couldn’t take it anymore. Throwing his head back and letting out a raspy scream loud enough to be heard outside the tree house, Vav groaned as his cum splattered onto the rug, stroking himself through his orgasm. “H-Hah, M-Mogar~” Vav gasped out shakily, his nails digging into the floor as he spilled onto the floor, nearly dropping his body as he finished with a blissful moan. 

Seeing as he too was right there, Mogar growled and sank his sharp teeth deeper into Vav’s shoulder as he let his instinct to breed carry him there. Vav laid there and let the warrior pound away inside him until he heard the bear let out a roar again and gasped and moaned again, smiling lustfully as he felt that hot load empty into him. “M-Mogar~” he panted as he was filled with the same amount of cum Mogar had filled his mouth with earlier. Casting a look back down, Vav smiled lazily as he watched his stomach inflate from the copious amount of it. 

Mogar grunted at the last spurt and sighed as he finished once more, pulling his spent cock out of the British man and dropping onto the rug beside his mate. Vav let out a shuddery moan as he felt the sticky warmth dribble out of him. “Y-You came so much again, Mogs” he teased breathlessly as his ass pushed more of the stickiness out of him creating an almost embarrassing puddle on the rug until he sighed as only a small stream was left leaking out of him. 

The warrior just let out a rumbly chuckle and pulled his mate into his strong arms, spooning him, Vav breathed out a content noise as he curled against that warm, muscular and sweaty chest, smiling happily as he felt Mogar press gentle kisses onto the back of his neck. He was sure X-Ray was getting worried about him and was probably wondering where the hell he had run off to. But for now, as he laid in his new lover’s arms, he didn’t care about anything at all, except the man holding him and purring into his ear like a cat. He didn’t know what this was between him and the warrior, but God, did he hope that all this would hopefully never end.


	2. The Mad King's New Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray and Vav have been beaten and captured by The Mad King and Mogar. However, the King thinks it is best that they play with their new toys before they put them to use.

Both Mad King Ryan and his loyal helper, Mogar, stood above the squirming and profusely swearing superhero duo, both tied up and completely stripped of their powers. “Well, well. It seemed the city’s so called “heroes” have finally been brought down and thanks to my faithful companion here, they have also been brought to their knees before their king” he boasted so pridefully and both he and Mogar chuckled darkly. 

X-Ray glared up at them as he continued to squirm in his tight binds. “Go to hell, Mad King! Once we get out of here, your ass is going to be back in prison in no time” X-Ray spat at them and oh so wished he could fire his lazer beams at them, but alas, they had been broken and crushed by the bear warrior. 

Vav himself just nodded as he gave back a not so menacing glare. “But, first, we’re gonna kick both you and Mogar’s ass like we did last time” he threatened and hated the obnoxious smirk that stretched across the King’s face. 

The Mad King just let out a boisterous laugh at the pitiful threats. “Is that so?” he laughed and knelt down to be at eye level with the British hero. “I would absolutely love to see you two try to fight me. But, until then, you two are going to be turned into our loyal mindless puppets to do with as I please” he gloated, an arrogant smile stretching across both his and Mogar’s face. The Mad King’s eyes then gazed over to the green hero and he felt a spark of something flare up inside him that he knew was akin to lust. For the longest, he had been attracted to X-Ray and always wanted to take him and make him his. But, now, and as that smile grew larger and eviler, both the heroes were here and he would finally get to have X-Ray. 

Nodding at the idea, Mad King looked over at the warrior. “You know what, Mogs? I think it’s time we get to reap our reward, don’t you think?” 

Mogar cocked his head in curiosity at the suggestion, yet he knew what it could mean. “What is the Mad King implying we do to the green and blue one?” he gruffed out. 

The Mad King just chuckled darkly and walked over to X-Ray. “Simply put, why don’t you have some fun with Vav there while I’m” he trailed off and grabbed onto the back of X-Ray’s suit and began dragging him out of the lab, “going to play with this one.” 

X-Ray gasped as he was being taken by the Mad King and tried to fight out of the tight grip. “I think the fuck not, you piece of shit! Fucking let go of me!” he shouted out as he tried to break out of the bindings around his arms to no avail as he heard Mad King bark out a laugh at the insults. X- Ray looked back at Vav and saw the equally look of hopelessness in his eyes. “Vav, it’s all on you!” he yelled out before the lab doors closed behind them. 

Vav gulped and looked back up at Mogar and nearly shrunk at the predatory look in the warrior’s face. “M-Mogar, l-listen, I-I didn’t mean any of that. S-So, if you could just let me go, I-I won’t-” his pathetic stammering as the warrior walked closer to him until he was literally towering over him. 

“Oh, no, blue one” he nearly purred out as he knelt down and cupped Vav’s prickly cheek which the British man tried to shy away from, “Mogar is most certainly going to have some fun with you.” And with that, Mogar leaned forward and pressed his lips against Vav’s in a forceful kiss. 

Vav’s eyes widened and he let out a muffled ‘mmph’ sound as the warrior kissed him. Vav made to immediately pull back, however the action also caused him to fall back onto his still bound arms. Mogar obviously didn’t seem to mind the change of position and let out an audible purr at the sight of the still squirming hero now lying on his back before him. 

“Mogar likes you more when you’re lying like that” he purred out and laid on top of Vav and seized his lips once again, thoroughly enjoying the ‘eep’ that Vav let out again. 

Vav let out a muffled pleading sound and tried to turn his head away from the kiss, but it was all in vain especially when he could feel the warrior’s tight grip on his neck, preventing him from moving away. So, Vav just all but relented and let the painted man kiss him, even allowing his own self to kiss back to which Mogar happily growled at his reluctance. The British hero let his own lips mingle with the warrior’s, a bit surprised at the fact that Mogar was so good at this considering his lack of human interaction he’s had. And what was even more surprising was just how soft Mogar’s lips were, the feel of the softness and the alluring taste of them made Vav’s reluctance drastically drop until he was the one putting effort into kissing him. God, Vav wanted to taste more of him and as if the bear warrior could read his mind, he sucked in a gasp as he felt Mogar worm his tongue into his mouth, hearing and feeling Mogar let out a purr mixed growl as he tasted the inside of his mouth. Vav just let out a muffled moan as he let his own tongue interact with the warrior’s, letting it twist around and dance with Mogar’s. 

All too soon, he felt Mogar pull back a bit, a string of saliva connecting to their lips. “Mogar needs to mate with you now” he gruffed out and broke the string off with a playful lick. 

Vav’s face flushed deeper than it already was as he knew what Mogar wanted. Before he could even protest, Mogar immediately tore off his red outer undies and tossed them to the side. Vav yelped as he was exposed down there, but Mogar didn’t stop there. As soon as the over undies were ripped off, he then sank his claws into the spandex covering his crotch area and ripped a large hole into it, growling as he exposed Vav’s genitals. The blue hero blushed even more now that the warrior was looking at his junk with a lustful look in his brown eyes. 

“W-Wait, M-Mogar!” Vav stammered as he attempted to slide away from Mogar, only to be stopped by the warrior growling out a forceful command to stay. Vav was feeling a bit uncomfortable and he felt incredibly powerless. Not only were his gloves’ slo-mo powers deactivated, he was also bound and tied up, unable to break from the restraints. Yet as embarrassed as he was...he couldn’t help but grow more aroused at the fact that he was going to be taken by the bear vigilante. 

Mogar growled lustfully as he stared at the hero’s erection, which was to be honest, far smaller in comparison to his. “You are quite small here” he commented as he wrapped just three fingers and his thumb around the average length and began slowly working them up and down, “much smaller than my own.” 

Gavin just looked away as the bear man ridiculed his average cock, trying to stifle a moan at the contact. “We can’t all be showers” he grumbled and squeaked out a moan as the man stroked his dick. “M-Mogar” he breathed out uncontrollably and sucked in a breath as the warrior thumbed his dribbling head. 

“This pleases you?” he teased with a toothy smile and squeezed a bit tighter and picked up his strokes, purring out a delightful sound as he heard the British hero cry out and moan out his name in pleasure. All this plus the erotic noises spilling out of Vav’s mouth were turning Mogar on the more he continued to touch the hero’s length. “Need to mate with you, Vav” he growled out as he brought his hand to the front of his pants and tugged them down, growling in pleasure as his length bobbed out, already incredibly hard and throbbing with the need to be inside of something. Or someone, in this case. 

Vav gasped and stared at the...monster, he didn’t know the proper term to call it, that was protruding from the nest of unruly brown pubic hair. Mogar was bloody huge! Huge couldn’t even describe how big his dick was. It was much bigger than his and god did it look incredibly thick, Mogar’s dick looking way bigger than some of the pornstars’ dicks he has seen on the internet. On one hand, Vav wanted to be completely aroused by the sight of the monstrous length and damn did he want to taste it. But, the other side of him...was terrified. There was absolutely no way in hell it was going to fit inside him and that side was starting to cloud his judgement. 

“W-Wait, Mogar. I-I’m not...I-I don’t think you’ll fit...I-I” he stammered as he tried to scooch away from the intimidating warrior. 

Mogar growled as he saw Vav trying to get away. “Mogar will not let you escape” he growled out and grabbed Vav’s ankle and pulled him back underneath him. 

Vav let out a whimper as he was dragged back to the wild painted man. “N-No, Mogar, please” he pleaded as he managed to turn over onto his stomach and began to try and caterpillar away. But, once again, he let out a fearful sound as he was dragged back. “M-Mogar, don’t!” Vav squeaked as he felt the warrior drape himself over his back and yelped as he felt a rough bite being administered to the back of his neck. 

“No running away” Mogar growled out and bit him again as a warning. “Besides” he began as his voice dropped to a husky purr as he led his hand down to tear in the hero’s outfit and tugged it open more and smirked as the hero squeaked as his fingers touched his ass, “I believe the Mad King said I could play with you. So,” he murmured as his fingertips delved in between the soft plump cheeks and ghosted the furled entrance, eliciting a delightful shuddery gasp from Vav, “allow Mogar to play with you.” 

“M-Mog-” Vav tried to protest, but he sucked in a breath as he felt the digits try to push against his unprepared hole, hissing in mild pain as they tried to go in. “M-Mogar, I’ve never...” he trailed off, feeling his face burn as he was being humiliated like this. Vav had never really done this sorta thing with anyone, to be honest. Sure, he had been curious a few times when he would beat off, but that was just curiosity. But, now that he was under the warrior and still bound by his arms, there was nothing he could really do to stop the painted man. 

Fortunately, Mogar gave him a reprieve and gently nuzzled the back of his neck. “No need to be afraid, little one” he murmured and gave him a soft lick, “Mogar will prepare you.” 

Vav was confused when Mogar said he would “prepare him” until he felt the licks travel down his back and he gasped as they led to his exposed his ass. Before Vav could say anything, he let out a sharp gasp as he felt the slimy muscle lick at his hole. He squeaked again as he felt it lick at his asshole again and he made to move away from the tongue, but then he heard Mogar gruff out a ‘stay’ and though he wanted to try and get away from the foreign feeling, Vav obeyed the command and let out shuddery breaths as he had no other choice except to take the licks. Guess he did have to thank the warrior for being considerate enough to actually prepare him, so Vav just let it happen. 

Mogar growled out in approval at Vav’s obedience as he continued to lap at the furled entrance, being intrigued by the wonderful sounds and stifled moans Vav tried to hide. “Does Vav like this?” he purred out and pressed the tip of his thumb into the hole, moaning as the hole accepted his digit as he pushed it in deep until his entire thumb was buried in the hole, smiling in the delight at the loud high pitched cry that Vav let out. “Do not worry. Mogar shall give you more” he murmured out as he began pumping his thumb in and out of the hole, entranced by the way the tight hole clung to his thumb. 

Vav let out shuddery moans as he felt the slightly thick digit move in and out of him. The foreign feeling of something being inside him was actually starting to feel good. However, it seemed Mogar was getting bored with just his thumb as he whined as he felt the warrior remove it. All too soon, he felt an actual finger push into him that was immediately joined by another and he arched his back and let out a sultry cry at the feeling of being stretched by the digits. 

“H-Hah, M-Mogar~” Vav breathed out as he actually thrust against the fingers as they pumped in and out of his hole, sucking in a pleasurable hiss as they scissored and pumped inside him. 

Mogar purred in response as he continued fingering the British hero’s hole, his large cock twitching at the erotic sounds that were spilling out of Vav. Wanting to please him more, Mogar leaned forward and combined his efforts in thoroughly stretching his new mate. He smiled at the surprised gasp as the hero felt Mogar’s tongue licking around his thrusting digits, loving the way Vav called out his name as he added another finger. 

“Hah, f-fuck, Mogar” Vav moaned out, his hips uncontrollably meeting with the warrior’s finger’s with each thrust, crooning out a sultry noise as they crooked against something deep, “Mogar, y- yes, m-more” he cried out as the bear man hit his spot again. 

Mogar let out a loud growl. All the blissful noises that were spilling out of Vav were becoming too much for Mogar and he could no longer hold himself back. He needed to be inside of him now or else he was going to explode. “Need to mate” he gruffed out as he removed his fingers and all but mounted himself on top of Vav. Vav squeaked in surprise as he felt Mogar’s full weight on his back and felt his rough hands grip his hips. He then let out another surprised sound as he felt the warrior press the head of his monster against the slightly open hole. 

“Mogar, w-wait!” Vav cried out as he once again tried to squirm away, but he was once again stopped by the unbreakable hold on his waist. “I-I’m not” 

Vav’s protests were cut off as both he and Mogar heard the lab’s doors open. They whipped their heads towards it and were both different levels of surprised as the Mad King walked through with a smug grin on his face while a clearly sexed out and completely nude X-Ray was leaning against him and pressing kisses to his face, almost as if he were in a daze. 

Vav gasped and sat up abruptly, nearly slamming his back against Mogar’s buff chest, who just growled possessively and wrapped his strong arms around Vav, almost as if he were daring anyone to come close. 

The Mad King just chuckled and tugged X-Ray along with him and sat in his personalized golden throne chair and pulled X-Ray into his lap, letting him straddle his lap. “There’s no need to be so defensive, Mogar. I already have my own trophy” he boasted as he let the green hero take his lips in a feverish kiss. 

Vav looked between the Mad King and X-Ray, a bit confused as to what had happened to his friend, but also a bit turned on by the scene especially when he could erotically feel Mogar’s length rub between his ass cheeks. “W-What did you do to him?” Vav asked, a bit minged that his friend was acting like this, but also a bit turned on by the way X-Ray erotically moved his hips against the Mad King’s crotch. 

The Mad King broke away from the kiss and devilishly smiled at Vav and all but spread the Puerto Rican’s ass and Vav hissed at the inflamed gaping hole that still had traces of the King’s cum. “Don’t worry yourself. I didn’t do anything to him to change his demeanor. He is doing this all on his own” he chuckled and laid a swat to his rear, both he and Vav and Mogar as well loving the yelp X-Ray let out, “he turned himself into a cock loving slut and how quickly did he change to this. One minute he was throwing profanity words at me and then the next, he was on the bed practically begging me to fuck his perfect little hole. Isn’t that right, Ray?” 

“Fuck yeah!” X-Ray called out, grinding more into the reawakening length that was only being blocked by the King’s kilt, “please, Ryan. Fuck me again. Please, I want to feel your cock again, please” he begged and pressed more urgent kisses against the King’s face and prickly lips. “Please, I want it inside me again.” 

The Mad King let out a deep chuckle at the hero’s urginess to feel his length again, but he nonetheless obliged him and hiked up his kilt and groaned as his cock sprung out already hard. He heard Vav gasp and he looked up and smirked as the British hero gawked at the size of his length. “Didn’t your mother tell you it is rude to stare?” he teased as he positioned his leaking tip at the green hero’s hole. “You want it?” he questioned, staring deep into X-Ray’s lustful eyes, teasing his head against the awaiting entrance. 

X-Ray nodded his head eagerly and pressed an affirmative kiss against the older man’s delicious lips. “Please, fuck me” he begged once more and bucked his hips against the thick flesh. 

Growling in approval, the Mad King swiftly pushed his tip into the hole, groaning loudly as he sank his throbbing cock into the still slick hole. “God, you’re fucking tight” he growled. X-Ray released a loud shaky cry in response as he was filled once again by the thick length. 

“Holy shit, you feel so fucking good, Ry. Goddammit, your cock feels amazing” X-Ray breathed out on a shudder as he rolled his hips to adjust to the thick feeling again. Gripping the Mad King’s broad shoulders, the green hero rose up before sinking back down with a sultry moan escaping his mouth as he took the King balls deep. He repeated this rhythmic motion, getting even more turned on as he listened to the king’s praises. 

Vav watched the erotic scene of his other superhero half ride the Mad King’s impressive looking cock. And...speaking of impressive cocks. Vav felt the muscular arms around him pull him up until he was standing in front of the warrior. The next thing Vav new and it shocked the hell out of him that Mogar knew of this position, he felt the warrior pry his legs apart and then the British hero yelped in surprise as he was suddenly being lifted up into the air, his only support being the firm grip on the backs of his thighs that were keeping them open and the support of the buff chest against his back. Like this, Vav blushed as he was being exposed now more than ever and he grew embarrassed again. However, that embarrassment left as he felt one hand leave and then he squeaked as he felt the fat head of Mogar’s monster cock press against his hole. 

“M-Mogar, don’t” he stammered, but it was then cut off as he immediately felt it press into him and yelped as the head split him open, the head alone being already too much for him to take. “M- Mogar-” 

“Mogar does not wish to be waiting any longer” the bear warrior growled out as he thrust up and groaned as he sank half of him inside the hero, “need to mate with you. Now.” And with that, he slammed the rest of his length into him, burying himself until his balls were pressing against Vav’s still covered ass. 

Vav let out a loud cry, tears springing to his eyes as he was stretched so suddenly. God, if he thought it was huge on the outside, it didn’t compare to it being inside of him. Never before had he been stretched so wide and filled so quickly and he let out a few pained breaths as he tried to force himself to relax. Mogar was much too big for his inexperienced hole and yet...the feeling of being just...full...was indescribable and it actually felt good at the same time. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he knew for certain what he was feeling for the warrior’s cock: utter lust. 

“C-Christ, M-Mog-gar” Vav breathed out as he desperately willed himself to relax. He heard the bear man let out gentle cooing noises and felt him nuzzle against the back of his neck, smiling a bit as he knew the warrior was trying to ease his pain. 

“That’s an impressive thing to see” he heard the Mad King puff out in a mocking tone and Vav dared to look down to see what the King could see. Sparing a glance down, Vav’s eyes widened as he could see the warrior’s length bulging through his uniform-covered stomach, creating a perfect indent of Mogar’s dick. It almost felt as if an alien was trying to burst through his stomach and yet...God, it looked so fucking hot. And it felt so hot. Vav was slowly losing his mind and they haven’t even started yet. 

“M-Mogar, b-big” he strained out as he got used to the stretch “It’s too goddamn big!” 

Mogar let out a rumbly growl as he too was overtaken by the tight squeezing walls surrounding his length. “Vav feels so good around Mogar” he gruffed out, rolling his hips up in an affirmative motion. Mogar gave the hero all the time he needed, but he also needed to move. Mostly because it was kinda unfair that the Mad King and X-Ray were already going on round 2, meanwhile he and Vav have yet to do anything. So, with jealousy creeping up a bit, Mogar put a tight hold on the backs of Vav’s spread thighs and grunted as he thrust up hard into Vav. Pleased at the choked sound Vav made, Mogar slammed into the blue hero again and again, letting out growl mixed grunts as he moved in and out of the lanky hero, Vav damn near weighing next to nothing so he was practically a feather in Mogar’s grip. 

Vav puffed out breathless moans and choked out cries as he was being taken so brutally and roughly by the warrior, being bounced up and down with each harsh thrust. The monstrous cock speared through him with every thrust and though there was still a bit of mild pain there from being stretched so suddenly, the pain was now being overridden by the unfathomable amount of pleasure that was coursing through his body. 

“F-Fuckin hell, Mogar!” he cried out swearing out his name again as the thick head struck his prostate over and over, “Gods, please don’t fucking stop!” 

Mogar loudly snarled at the command and practically sinking his claws into Vav’s thighs, he fucked into Vav even harder than before, roughly slamming his thick cock into his tight and warm ass, being spurred on by both Vav’s lustful cries and X-Ray’s pleasure filled swears as well as he rode the Mad King’s cock. Vav cried out again and threw his head back against the warrior’s shoulder, overcome with such ecstasy as he was being used like a fleshlight for Mogar’s pleasure, not that he was complaining. 

The entire lab was filled to the brim with the wonderful sounds of pure sex circling around them. The combined noises of flesh roughly smacking against flesh paired nicely with the superhero duo’s blissful moans and cries as they were both being taken by their new...lovers. They didn’t want to refer to the Mad King and Mogar as their lovers, but considering the circumstance they were both in, they might as well be. 

“H-Hah, fuckin ‘ell, Mogar! So bloody good!” Vav panted out as the animalistic thrusts continued to hammer up into his poor ass that was now a deep red shade from being slammed against the warrior’s unstoppable hips. God, this entire scene going on here was incredibly hot. Vav absolutely felt he was definitely losing his mind as he felt drool leave his mouth uncontrollably and make a small puddle on his outfit. Here he was in the Mad King’s lair with his arms still bound behind him and completely numb from lack of movement, up in the air with his stomach bulging from the massive cock spearing in and out of him in the most delicious way possible and fuck his own average cock was hard as a rock from being fucked like this, could feel it throb with each harsh thrust being laid into him. And across the way, X-Ray had already lost his mind Vav could tell. Opening his hazy eyes, he watched as his friend ride the King’s cock like he was made for it, loving the way X-Ray worked his hips up and down the impressive length. A cock fit for a king he supposed with a breathy laugh that was then cut off with a breathless moan as Mogar struck his swollen prostate again. 

“Fuck, Ryan! You’re gonna make me cum again!” X-Ray called out, his hips stuttering a bit as he continued to fuck towards his end. 

The Mad King breathed out a chuckle and swore as he could feel himself grow close as well, the Puerto Rican’s walls squeezing around him pushing him towards his own. “Yeah? You gonna cum for your king again, Ray? Gonna cum in front of your friend like a good little whore?” he taunted and loved the way the green hero tightened around him at the filthy words. 

X-Ray tossed his head back in ecstasy and let out breathless moans that were getting steadily louder the closer he was getting to cumming. “God, fuck yes! Gonna cum, fuck, I-I’m gonna cum!” X-Ray panted out and gripped the King’s shoulders tighter as he slammed down those few thrusts, his cock throbbing with the need to release. 

“Then go ahead, Ray” the Mad King panted out and pressed a rough kiss against the green hero’s agape lips, “cum for your king.” 

Not needing to be told twice, X-Ray let out a whorish scream as he came for the King. Even though Vav couldn’t see it, he could definitely tell that his friend was cumming judging by the way the Mad King was licking his lips at the sight of X-Ray’s cum, seeming to not care that it was staining his black suit. The Mad King wasn’t that far off himself and he grunted breathlessly as he thrust up into X-Ray those last few times before he let out a ‘fuck, Ray’ and groaned as he spilled inside his new lover, grunting with each spurt he filled the green hero with. X-Ray just let out a sultry moan as he felt the hot liquid pump into his ass, dumping another load into his ass. 

Vav groaned in delight at the sight, but he let out a high pitched cry as he felt the warrior’s thrusts grow harsher and faster, Mogar letting out a series of growl filled grunts and snarls as he pounded savagely into Vav. Vav didn’t understand why this pace was much harsher until he realized...Mogar was getting ready to cum. And fuck, did the British hero want it. He wanted to feel the warrior cum inside him, he wanted to be entirely filled with his essence. He wanted all of Mogar, monster cock and all. 

“C-Come on, Mogar. Breed me. Breed me just the way you want to” Vav encouraged and tightened around the bear warrior to push him closer as well as himself, the blue hero feeling his own end growing closer, “cum inside me, Mogar.” 

The bear vigilante clenched his eyes close, his claws digging into the meat of Vav’s thighs as he felt that irresistible heat beginning to engulf practically his entire body, his heavy smacking balls drawing up and his cock swelling even more with the intense urge to release all he had into Vav. Lustful growls and snarls and strained out sounds that sounded like Vav’s names spilled out the warrior’s mouth as he thrust towards that heat as much as he could. 

Vav’s breath hitched and he let out a cry as the sloppy thrusts pushed him closer. “Mogar, cum” he breathed out, oh so wishing he could touch his own dick, but alas his arms were still bound. 

Mogar let out a series of ferocious snarls as he slammed in those last few thrusts before tossing his head back and letting out a loud roar as he came inside the blue hero. Vav choked out unintelligent words as he felt the warrior’s cum empty into him and cast a look down at his gut, letting out a shuddery groan as he saw his stomach inflate from the copious amount. 

“Has the blue one finished yet?” Mogar gruffed out as he continued to cum into the British man, shivering as he felt his own cum dribble down and drip off his balls. 

Vav was so wrapped up in the delicious feeling of being filled by the warrior that he forgot that he was the only one of the four that hasn’t cum yet. As if Mogar was reading his mind, Vav felt the grip on his thighs tighten again and then let out a surprised cry as he felt Mogar’s powerful thrusts pick up again, albeit a bit more jerky and unpredictable this time and God did the thrusts feel dirtier now that there was the added sensation of Mogar’s cum pumping into him. 

“M-Mogar, y-you don’t have to” Vav tried to persuade the bear man, but it was cut off as a euphoric moan made its way out as he was being fucked again. 

“He’s just being considerate, is all” he heard the Mad King chuckle out and he looked up at the older man who was casually sitting back in his chair and running a gentle hand up and down X- Ray’s back, who was actually starting to drift off to sleep. “Go ahead and cum for him, Vav. Show him how much you appreciate him fucking you like that” the Mad King said with a teasing smile. 

Vav let out breathless pants and choked out cries of Mogar’s name as he indeed felt his own desirable heat returning back ten fold. He couldn’t take it. His breathing was coming out faster and faster and he could feel his dick throb with the intense urge to cum. 

“AH!~AH! ACK-!” was the only understandable words spilling out of Vav’s mouth as he grew closer. God, he was right there. He heard Mogar let out a breathless chuckle and shivered as he felt the warrior lick the back of his neck. 

“Mogar is pleased to hear you moan~” he purred in a teasing tone and gave him a playful bite. 

That did it. Vav could only take a few more thrusts before he called out Mogar’s name as loud as he could as his dick spurted with cum, some landing on his outfit while some splattered on the floor in an embarrassing puddle. Mogar and the Mad King both groaned as they watched the hero cum before them. “Fffuck, M-Mogar” he breathed out as he continued to spill over himself until he bucked his hips up at the final one and then sighed, leaning back against the warrior’s sweaty chest, panting heavily. 

Mogar chuckled and gently brought Vav down with him as he ever so slowly sat down on the floor, letting the exhausted hero lean against him, his softening cock still wedged deep inside his mate. Remembering that Vav’s arms were still tied up, Mogar untied the knot and released the British man’s arms and gently rubbed and massaged his limbs. 

“Does this feel better?” Mogar purred out and nuzzled the side of Vav’s neck, the blue hero letting a smile grace his face at the tenderness the warrior was showing him and oh so glad his arms were free. Vav just nodded, too tired to even speak and lazily reached his hand back and pet the bear man’s soft hair, loving the rumbly purr he elicited from him. 

Vav heard the Mad King let out a chuckle and he opened his eyes and frowned at the prideful smile on the older man’s face. “Well, isn’t that a sight to see? And did I not say that you two would become our mindless puppets? Now, look at the state of the two of you. Just the way I wanted you to be” he boasted and pressed a weirdly tender kiss to X-Ray’s forehead. 

Vav just lazily rolled his eyes and let his eyes close as he nestled into Mogar’s arms. “Yeah, yeah. Listen, can me and X-Ray be your puppets tomorrow please? We’ve just had our brains fucked out today so can the controlling us come later please?” he suggested and felt sleepiness beginning to take him. 

He heard the King let out another chuckle. “I suppose it would be best to wait until then” the King relented. 

Vav just nuzzled his face into the warrior’s rumbling chest as he eventually allowed sleep to take him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that both he and X-Ray would have some explaining to do when Hilda finds out about this, but he just ignored it and curled up in Mogar’s chest. 


End file.
